ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Gozer Animated
Not to be confused with Gozer GozerPeter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Citizen Ghost" (1986) (DVD ts. 04:17-04:23). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "We just stopped Gozer the Gozerian from flattening the world though too late to save our headquarters." is a primal god summoned to New York City to carry out its goal of destruction. History Primary Canon Gozer was the first major threat faced by the Ghostbusters. The Ghostbusters' uniforms absorbed a frightening amount of psychokinetic energy during the battle and needed to be destroyed.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Citizen Ghost" (1986) (DVD ts. 04:48-04:53). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "They absorbed a frightening amount of psychokinetic energy during our battle with Gozer. They'll have to be destroyed." They returned from the Firehouse and were given new uniforms by Janine Melnitz.Janine Melnitz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Citizen Ghost" (1986) (DVD ts. 05:00-05:05). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "This came in just before you went up to fight Gozer. It's our new uniforms." Egon tasked Peter with burning the uniforms but he procrastinated and the tainted uniforms ended up in a box next to the new Containment Unit. To make matters worse, there was a leak in the unit and more energy seeped onto the uniforms.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Citizen Ghost" (1986) (DVD ts. 14:32-14:41). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "As I suspected, the uniforms already filled with ectoplasmic energy from our battle with Gozer absorbed even more energy from the Containment Unit." The uniforms manifested into the Spectral Ghostbusters and they attempted to replace the real Ghostbusters. Thanks to Slimer, the Ghostbusters were able to capture them. Since its defeat, Gozer was often used as a benchmark for the power levels of similar to other powerful entities such as Cathulhu, Proteus, and Murray the Mantis. Secondary Canon NOW Comics Marvel Comics Ltd After purchasing a new refrigerator for the Firehouse from Zuulusi, the Appliance of Supernatural Science, Janine Melnitz turned it on and encountered Gozer, Zuul and Vinz Clortho. Janine ran out the kitchen and closed the door but the Terror Dogs grabbed her through the door and pulled her back inside. Gozer was now present and demanded Janine chose a Destructor form. Janine refused and ordered Gozer to leave. Gozer was astonished Janine talked like that to a god. Janine tricked the Terror Dogs by playing fetch with a wooden spoon. She threw it into the refrigerator. They took the bait and ran after it, brushing past Gozer. While Gozer was distracted, Janine kicked Gozer into the refrigerator and turned the switch off. Descriptions While not appearing in the animated series, Gozer's had a presence in a way in two forms. *The first form was in "Citizen Ghost" **The Spectral Ghostbusters were made in part from the left over fragments of Gozer. *The second form is the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. However, the Stay-Puft who appeared in the cartoon was a different entity than Gozer. One was a materialization of a child's dream, and the second was a hybrid of leftover Stay-Puft debris. The second lacked Gozer's essence and over time, became friendlier especially to Slimer. *A cartoon version of Gozer's face was one of the images used in the Kenner Ghost Zapper toy weapon. Trivia *On page one of Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1, the Icon Ghost mentions Gozer.Icon Ghost (2015). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1" (2015) (Comic p.1). Icon Ghost says: "Something malevolent has come to town, and, like Gozer, it's been drawing ghosts out of the woodwork like crazy." Appearances Primary Canon The Real Ghostbusters *Gozer was also mentioned in several episodes **"Citizen Ghost" ***While Peter talks to Cynthia Crawford about what happened right after they fought Gozer for her UBN piece. **"The Collect Call of Cathulhu" ***Egon, in a memorable piece of dialogue, reveals "Cathulhu makes Gozer look like "Little Mary Sunshine."Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Collect Call of Cathulhu" (1987) (DVD ts. 05:57-06:00). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Cathulhu makes Gozer look like Little Mary Sunshine." **"Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" ***While going through their longer than usual worksheet, the paranormal activity is mentioned to be "as bad as when Gozer was around" and "Proteus is one of the primal gods like Gozer."Winston Zeddemore (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster " (1987) (DVD ts. 06:21-06:25). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "This is as bad as when Gozer was around." Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster " (1987) (DVD ts. 06:29-06:30). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "No. None of the readings indicate a return of Gozer."Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster " (1987) (DVD ts. 18:54-18:56). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Proteus is one of the primal gods like Gozer." **"The Devil in the Deep" ***While talking to the journalist Alice Johnson from Celebrity Magazine, Peter asks if he mentioned Gozer yet.Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Devil in the Deep" (1987) (DVD ts. 02:47-02:48). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Did I tell you about Gozer? There was a nut." **"The Revenge of Murray the Mantis" ***Egon believed Murray the Mantis had a life energy as high as Gozer's.Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Revenge of Murray the Mantis" (1987) (DVD ts. 10:07-10:10). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "He could have a life energy as high as Gozer's." **"Captain Steel Saves the Day" ***When the other Ghostbusters hear Ray scream in horror, one of their guesses was that Gozer was returning. Gozer is mentioned twice.Winston Zeddemore, Janine Melnitz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Captain Steel Saves the Day " (1987) (DVD ts. 01:34-01:35, 01:40-01:41). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "Gozer's back, right?", "Janine says: "Worse than Gozer?" **"The Haunting of Heck House" ***When Egon is refusing Jeffers Marston's proposal, he lists off threats they faced before, including Gozer.Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Haunting of Heck House" (1990) (DVD ts. 03:54-03:58). Time Life Entertainment. "Egon says: "We faced Demons, Monsters, Gozer, Multi-Dimensional Invasions..."'' Secondary Canon Marvel Comics Ltd- The Real Ghostbusters Series *Issue #64 **"Cool Zuul!" IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume 3 ***Ghostbusters International #10 ****Egon Spengler/Animated mentions Gozer on Page 15Egon Spengler/Animated (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #10" (2016) (Comic p.15). Egon Spengler says: "It's funny - ever since we've all met and compared notes, I've wondered... was the Gozer we both faced the same entity, or was it different? Is it traveling from dimension to dimension, facing unending variations of Ghostbusters in a sequence, or did it face us all at the same time? Alternatively, if Gozer's defeat created a splintered multiverse, it could also have created ripples in that multiverse that are still affecting our lives today. Who knows what that could mean?" *Ghostbusters Crossing Over **Issue #2 ***Mentioned on page 21.68-R Memo (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2" (2018) (Comic p.21). Memo reads: "In this dimension, there was no hiatus between Gozer and Vigo the Carpathian." References Gallery Secondary Canon Projector discs0.jpg|As seen on Ghost Zapper disc GozerMarvelUK01.jpg|As seen in The Real Ghostbusters (Marvel UK) #65 GozerMarvelUK02.jpg|As seen in The Real Ghostbusters (Marvel UK) #65 TerrorDogsMarvelUK04.jpg|As seen in The Real Ghostbusters (Marvel UK) #65 GozerMarvelUK03.jpg|As seen in The Real Ghostbusters (Marvel UK) #65 Category:Deity Category:RGB Characters Category:MCL RGB Characters